Hear Me
by IamAlbagubrath
Summary: Human AU Allistair was driving home when his car was struck, everything was in slow motion. But he gets out alive or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hear me**_

**Chapter One: Pain.**

"Damn this car." The red head grumbled as he drove his old car. He was so use to driving bike, but when it snowed he really couldn't drive it anymore. It was too dangerous for him. Correcting the car again as he skidded across the slick road he grumbled again. "Come on now lass. Behave fer meh. We got thirty minutes and we're home." He coo'ed to the vehicle as he stopped at a stop sign. He made sure to look both directions twice before he pressed the acceleration pedal and moved forward once again.

_It seemed so slow. _

_Like everything was froze just for a moment. _

_Just a moment. _

A sudden impact on the driver's side of the car made the man inside let out a cry of pain and start. He hadn't seen that truck. Where the hell had it come from. He couldn't believe it. He looked twice. He made sure to look twice.

_Where did you come from?_

The thought only stayed for a moment before the car was spinning and tumbling into the ditch. Side over side. Everything was silent. He could see the windows shattering around him. Glass and snow flying around him. It was taking so long to hit the ground.

_How far to the bottom?_

Finally there was a crunch, the whole vehicle jerk and crunched around the tree. Everything went black. It was quiet for what seemed like a long time. A really long time.

_Am I dead?_

His green eyes fluttered open. Suddenly there was nothing but pain. Well pain and cold. Moving his hand down to try and press the belt he realized that he wasn't in the car anymore. "Musta got thrown…" He muttered as he used his hands to pick himself up from the ground. He looked at his car and gasped at the wreck. It was literally almost wrapped around the tree.

_How did I survive that?!_

He shook off the feeling and pulled himself all the way up from the ground and panted a little. His hand moved up and touched his forehead. There was blood there. So he didn't get out unscaved. He turned his attention to the hill and started to climb. It all seemed so easy to him. Like he wasn't even tired. Just confused. He needed to get home and let his brothers know what had happened. Looking both directions as his feet touched the ground he looked both directions again.

_Home? Which way?_

He was sure that he probably smashed his head and that was why he was confused. So he turned and walked the direction that he had been driving and started down the road.

Liam was sleeping on the couch as the phone started to blare. The teen groaned and tossed against the bed. "Owen! Phone!" He yelled at his older brother that was working in the kitchen. "Liam, get it will you! I'm busy!" The ginger pulled himself up from the couch and wandered over picking up the phone. "'Ello? Kirklands." He said into it and listened to the message on the other side of the phone. Liam almost dropped it as he receive the news.

_No…not him._

"Owen!" He screamed to his brother. The auburn haired older man rolled his eyes and moved out of the kitchen. Liam was shaking and had tears running down his face. Quickly the oldest ran over and grabbed his brother so he couldn't fall. "Liam? Liam baby what's happened?" The ginger only wrapped his arms around his brother and clung to him as he screamed and cried. Owen grabbed the phone and placed it to his ear. "Ello?" He said into it.

"_Mr. Kirkland?"_

"Aye, this is Owen Kirkland. Who is thi-…" He was cut off by the other man speaking into the phone.

"_Mr. Kirkland. I'm sorry to report that your brother Allistair was in a car accident today. He didn't survive."_

The news hit him like a thousand bricks. "W-Wot…?" Owen mumbled into the phone and tried to understand what he had just been told. "H-He's dead then?"

"_Yes, sir. I'm sorry for your loss. Please call back when you've had a little time."_

Owen nodded and hung up the phone. Liam was losing his footing, so carefully the oldest brother lowered the baby to the floor and held him as he screamed and cried for his brother. "Owen! Et's not true! Et's not! Tell me et's a dream Owen! Tell me! I'm dreaming!" He screaming and sobbed, but Owen didn't say anything. He only wrapped his arms tighter around his baby brother and held him against his chest. He was in shock at the news.

_He's dead._

_He's dead._

_Please God…_

_Let it be a dream._

_Let it be a dream._

He prayed over and over in his head that he would wake up. It was a nightmare. It had to be. Alli…he couldn't really be gone, could he? Just like that? Stolen from them all?

_It's a dream._

_Please, it has to be a dream._

_Don't take him away from us._

_Please God._

_Please._

Laying his hand against Liam's wild ginger hair, he gently started to pet it. Attempting to calm him. Not that it would really work. Nothing would calm the hysterical boy. Not right now. Not even the door clicking and Arthur walking in from work and looking at them. "Owen?" He said raising a brow and giving them a worried look. "Artie…somethin's happened…" Owen mumbled as Liam gripped his shirt tighter, begging him not to say it. He didn't want to hear those words. "Well…what happened, Owen…?" The brunette swallowed hard. He looked at his hands and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking back up at the blond. "Alli's dead." The brief case dropped with a thud at the words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Home Again

_Where's the house?_

The red head couldn't believe he had walked all the ways from his car to the town. He looked around the streets of Edinburgh. He wasn't tired yet, even though he was in obvious pain. Well…he had been in pain when he was walking home. He didn't really feel it anymore and it was a little strange. He had walked at least two miles from his car to town. He should have been beat by now. He shook the feeling off and walked a little farther. There was his home. It made him smile as he walked up the stairs of his porch and turned the knob.

_It's unlocked._

He let the door open as he looked around the house. "Liam? Owen?" He sighed and pulled off his coat, letting it thud to the floor. He wandered a little farther into the home that he shared with his brother's. "Guys? Ye will never guess wot jist happened ta meh." He called again. "Guys?"

_Where were they?_

Shrugging it off the Scot decided that it was a better idea to go upstairs and clean up. He went into the bathroom and check the cuts and the scrapes. That car accident should have killed him. He could remember the way the car looked when he woke up. Wrapped around the tree like that. It send a shudder down his spine. That was a terrifying thought. He leaned against the sink for a moment before wetting the cloth and dabbing at the blood at his forehead. Squinting his eyes he gave it a funny look before leaning closer to the mirror.

_There's no cut?_

_Why isn't there a cut?_

_I was bleeding._

_This doesn't make any sense!_

He frowned and shook his head taking a deep breath. "Now Alli. Cool et…" He mumbled closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm down. When he felt calmer, he finished cleaning the blood away and going to his room. He thudded down on the bed.

_I'm sure they'll come home later._

_I'll talk to them then…_

His green eyes shut and he relaxed against the bed.

Liam finally gave in and passed out against Owen on the floor. Neither the blond nor brunette had ever seen the youngest brother cry so hard. Not even when their parents died. Not that Liam could really remember that. He was so young. But that was why this was hard on him. He and Allistair bonded from that moment on. Alli wasn't just Liam's brother. He was his father. His parent. He loved Alli more than anything.

_This will kill him._

Owen couldn't help but thinking that as he looked down at his brother that was passed out against his lap. His hand gently stroking through the ginger colored hair. He looked over at Arthur. He was staring at Liam as well. Probably thinking the same thing as he was. That there was no way Liam was going to be able to deal with this.

_**Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg!**_

The phone starting to ring made both brother's jump. Owen looked up at Arthur and silently begged him to answer the phone. He didn't think that he could get up without waking Liam, that and he didn't really want to talk to anyone again. So Arthur stood and picked up the phone from the jack as it started to wail at them again.

_**Brrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnn-! **_

"Hello…" He answered in a soft voice as he answered the phone. He listened for a moment to the officer on the phone nodding and leaning against the wall as he spoke to him. "Yes…yes. Alright. Thank you…" He muttered before hanging up and sliding back down the wall. Owen looked over at him. "Did they tell you more?" Arthur nodded to him and sighed softly. "Someone hit him. That damn car of his had such shitty wheels that he just kept sliding. When right over the embankment and wrapped around a tree." Owen grimaced.

_God._

_Poor Alba._

_What a way to go._

He sighed and moved to gently pick up Liam so he was laying on the couch and not on the floor. The oldest brother waved to Arthur to join him. They sat there in silence for a long time until both could no longer take it. Owen was the first to cry. He was a little more sensitive than Arthur.

_Well._

Maybe he was just more in tune with his feelings. But he did take his time to cry. Sitting on the floor between Arthur's leg as the blond gently petted his hair. He tried to be quiet but it was really hard. He just wanted to wail for the loss of his baby.

_My heart hurts._

_My head._

_Everything is just painful. _

_Why can't I be numb?_

_I want to be numb._

Finally after an hour so he calmed down. Arthur took a chance to excuse himself from the room. Owen reluctantly let him go and curled up next to the sleeping ginger.

Arthur moved up the stair and went into his brother's room. Looking around at the things that had just been tossed about. He was so sure that he was coming home to clean it up later. But now… he would never be home again. Moving to the bed he picked up the tree shirt that he usually slept in and pressed it to his face to inhale the scent. "Alli…" He mumbled before turning to sit on the bed and hold the shirt to his chest as he took his chance to sob. "God damn it Alli…" He muttered and leaned over his knees and let out soft cries of agony.

_How could you leave us?_

The sound of crying stirred the red head sleeping on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked around.

_Where's that coming from?_

Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked around. No one was home and yet. He could hear the crying.

"I wish you could hear me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Please hear me

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**_

Owen started to stir at the sound. He lifted himself up from the couch, untangling himself from Liam who was still sleeping deeply. He sighed a little moving some of the ginger hair from his face with a sigh. At least he was quiet for now.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Owen huffed and started to walk over to the door. "I'm coming! Hold on." He called out, opening the door. Surprised to see a police officer with a box. Owen's heart sunk as he hesitantly took hold of it. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Kirkland…" The officer said before tipping his hat to him and turning on his heel and walking off their step. "Aye…" Owen replied softly before shutting the door and heading towards the kitchen. Arthur came down about that time and frowned as Owen sat the box on the table. Both men just sat in their chairs staring at it. Not wanting to open it in fear of what they might find. Bloodied clothes? His rings? Gloves? There was a rustling from the living as Liam started to pull himself away. He looked a mess. His eyes were blood shot. His hair was wild. He instantly walked into the kitchen and stared at the box. "Et's his stuff yeah?" Arthur nodded. Liam sighed, bravely he approached the box and pulled the lid off. There wasn't much inside. Alli's Celtic cross, a ring with a red stone in it, and one of his earrings. The clasp he wore. Liam picked up his necklace and quivered before placing it around his neck. He took the ring out and handed it over to Arthur. The earring he handed to Owen. "So we each have a piece of him…" He said, taking the cross in his hand and holding it tightly, trying desperately not to cry again.

The sounds of quiet talking stirred the red head from his bed. He wandered down and saw his brothers sitting on the couches and chairs in the living room. "Fock, there ye lot are!" He said loudly as he walked down, but the acted like they didn't hear him. Furrowing his brows he watched curiously.

_Why can't they hear me?_

"Guys? Wot the fock's goin' on?" He asked a loud again and walked closer to them. He noticed something was off. What could have happened to make them act like this? Their eyes were red. Liam was still sniffling. Alli couldn't comprehend what was going on as watched in silence.

_Why is he crying?_

Moving closer to the ginger he moved to put a hand on his shoulder but then stopped and pulled back. "Liam?" It was like he was invisible. He had the urge to try and touched him, but something told him no. Like it wasn't going to work even if he tried his damnest to do so.

_Why can't you hear me?_

He looked over at Owen who was gripping the paper in his hands along with something gold that caught his eye. "I knew that damned car would get him someday." Arthur chimed in looking down at his hand, holding Alli's ring. He looked over at Liam once again. He was wearing his Celtic cross that was still hanging around his neck.

_How did he get that?_

Alli looked down and took off the glove to look at his hand. His ring was still there. "What the hell was going on?" He muttered to himself as he looked up at his brother's once again. "It wasn't just his car Arthur…it was the other driver too." Arthur nodded and slowly pushed the ring onto his finger. "I can't believe 'es gone...jist like tha'..." Liam whispered out before starting to cry again. Alli's green eyes on went wide. "A-Alli…" He whimpered out his brother's name as his hands covered his face.

_That's not true._

"Wot...? Wot? Liam! Liam Ah'm not gone! Liam!" He screamed and tried to touch him again but his hand went right through. "This isn't happenin'…et's not. Liam! Liam, baby, baby Ah'm righ' 'ere! C-can't ye see papa…" He muttered as he sat right in from of his youngest brother. Trying desperately to get his attention. "Liam! Baby, please! Come on! Papa's not gone!" He screamed again in the ginger's face but there was no reaction at all.

_No. No, no, no, no._

Owen stood from his spot and tried to touch Liam but he jerked away and ran upstairs. Owen sighed and looked over at Arthur. "He's not going to take Alli's death well..." Arthur shook his head. "No...we'll have to watch him really close." Alli couldn't believe his ears.

_This isn't happening._

_It's not true._

_I'm dreaming._

_I'm dreaming._

_Wake up._

_Please, wake up._

_It's a nightmare._

"Ah'm not dead!" Alli screamed trying to get them to hear him but nothing was working. He moved in front of Arthur and screamed in his face. "Arthur! Ye bloody pounce! See meh! Ah'm right 'ere ya git!" There was still no reaction. Grabbing his hair, by now the red head was almost hyperventilating. "Arthur… please…please Ah'm righ' 'ere! Please Artie. Donnae ignore meh git!" He scream again. Still the blond just stared at the ring on his finger. Panting heavily the red head gave up on the two down stairs and decided to try his baby again. Moving away he moved up the stairs towards Liam's room. He noticed something though, something in his pocket. There were fags.

_How are these still here?_

He took one out and lit. Taking an inhale of the smoke. He already felt calmer. Less like he was going to have a panic attack. Moving down the hall to Liam's room, he stopped and peeked through the open door. "Liam..." He was lying on the bed sobbing into one of Alli's shirts he let the ginger have to sleep with to try and keep him in his own room at night. The red head moved and knelt next to him. He didn't touch the bed. He took the fag and pulled it from his mouth and exhaling the smoke. He stared at Liam.

_Please hear me._

_Please feel me._

_Please Liam._

_Please._

"Liam...Alli loves ye...please... Ah'll always be here fer ya. Always." He frowned as he watched his brother sob into the shirt. Hesitantly, he moved a hand out and lightly moved it over his head. He wanted to run his fingers through those ginger locks. He wanted nothing more just to touch his baby brother once more. Just once more.

_Just once._

_Please._

_Just once.  
_  
"Liam, mah baby...please...god please..jist…"

_**"Hear me..."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Liam

He tried for days to get his brother's attention. Sitting in his room day and night. Following him around whenever he left to make sure that he was okay and wasn't going to do anything rash. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to his baby brother just because he had…

_Well…_

_Because I died._

He still had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he was dead. He couldn't believe it half the time. Well he didn't want to believe it. But there he was sitting in the chair in Liam's room, watching the exhausted ginger sleep. Every day was like this. He would get up and Owen would try to get him to eat. It worked once in a while until Arthur said something about the arrangements for his funeral. Then Liam would start crying again and any progress that Owen had made was gone. The ginger would bolt and Owen and Arthur would fight again.

_My poor baby._

He thought to himself as he stared at the sleeping teen. He had to do something. Something to tell him that he was okay. Something to tell him that he was here watching him. He had to. But he didn't know what to tell him. He was so worried for him. He had to get him eating and taking care of himself.

_Today was going to be hard._

The door creaked open and he opened his eyes and looked over as Owen entered. He was in a suit. A black suit. His funeral suit. Chewing his lip he sat up as the brunette when and shook the boy gently. "Liam…come on baby. You gotta get ready so we can go…" Liam's tired green eyes opened and he looked up at his brother. He whimpered a little. "I don't wanna go…" Owen frowned and soothed his hair gently. "Baby I know you don't want to…none of us want to see this happen, but we have to be there for Alli. If you want to go home, I'll give you my keys and you can drive home anytime." Liam looked hesitant at first but then started to push himself up from his stomach into a sitting position. "Okay Owen…" He mumbled. Owen smiled and moved his messy hair giving his forehead a kiss before leaving him alone to get ready. Liam whimpered and hugged himself. "I don't wanna see 'em put ya in the ground Alli…" He whispered to himself. Although Alli heard him.

_You have no idea how much I agree with you there lad._

He sighed and waited for Liam to get ready. It didn't take long of course. He didn't bother with his wild hair. He just put on his suit and walked down the stairs. Owen and Arthur were waiting for him with an umbrella.

_Of course it's raining. _

They had only gotten a small reprieve from the rain and now it was starting again. Everyone climbed into the car. Alli in the back seat with Liam. He had been trying for days to show the ginger that he was there. Concentrating hard he raised his hand and tried to lay it on his brother's shoulder, but once again it did nothing but went right through. He sighed and frowned. "Damn." He cured and looked as the car started to slow, they were there. What a nice spot they had picked. A big beautiful tree on a hill.

_Wow. Perfect._

They stood out in the rain for a long time. Alli didn't even feel it. Liam refused the umbrella. When it started to be lowered he took the keys and dashed down the hill, not willing to let the other people see him crying like this. Alli followed after him. Owen and Arthur decided that he would be fine and stayed. But Alli could tell just by watching him that he wasn't.

_Oh Liam…_

_Liam._

_Liam._

"_Liam."_

The ginger gasped when he heard his name right as he was pulling into the drive way. He slammed on the breaks and looked over at the empty seat next to him. "I coulda swore I 'eard 'im…" He mumbled moving his hand like he was going to touch Alli but shook his head and pulled his hand back onto the steering wheel, pulling the rest of the way into the drive way. He stay there for a moment and then got out of the car. Alli was astonished. "He 'eard meh. Liam! Liam?" He said as the ginger moved up to the house but he didn't hear him this time. "Damn et." He followed him up and into the house. He was following after him. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Liam. And he was write. He moved up and into the bathroom, shutting and locking it. The red head bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly moving through the door. Gasping as he entered the room. "God Ah hate doin' tha'." He grumbled and looked over at his brother. Sitting on the bed his knife in his hands.

_No._

_That's my knife._

_No Liam. _

Alli moved over to him and knelt in front of him. "Nae…Nae Liam, this isn't the way out!" He said trying to touch him only to have his hands go through him again. "Damn et!" He watched as the ginger opened the knife. He had to stop this. He looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were burning with tears. "Please! Please let 'im see meh! Ah'll do anythin'! Jist…let the last thing Ah do be savin' me wee brotha!" Suddenly there was a bright light. It nearly blinded the redhead but it was warm. Warm and comforting.

_So selfless. _

He heard along with a soft gasp from his brother. "A-Alli…?" The green eyes moved from the light back to the ginger who sat in front of him. "Liam…ye can see meh?" His head nodded and tears poured from his eyes. "A-Alli!" He yelled forgetting the knife. He let it drop and pulled his brother into his arms, holding him tightly and sobbing. "O-Oh…Liam…Mah baby…" He said softly as tears started to well in his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He still had a bright white glow to him. "Liam…Liam listen ta me. Ye cannae do this. Please. Suicide is not gonna beh the way ta find meh again. So please. Donnae do this." Liam whimpered and gripped the shirt the Scot was wearing. "But Alli… Alli et hurts. Et hurt so much knowing tha' yer not here anymore! Tha' I'll never see ya again! God ye don't know how bad it hurts…" He sobbed. Alli frowned and sat up a little on his knees taking hold of his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Mah wee baby brotha. Always remember. Ah'll beh righ' 'ere…" He said placing his hand over his head. "Ye will never have ta look far fer meh. Because Ah'll always beh 'ere. Ah love ye. So much. So very very much. But Ah cannae stay. Please do somethin' fer meh baby…" He said and Liam took a moment and then nodded. "Aye Alli…a-anythin'." Alli smiled as the light got brighter and warmer around him. "Live. Fer meh. Ah know life is hard but please… live fer meh." Liam gave a lightly shocked look and nodded to him. "Alli. I love ye so much da'. I p-promise." Alli smiled and kissed Liam's forehead. The warmth made him gasp a little. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"_Thank ye mah baby. Papa will love ya ferever. Even if Ah'm not 'ere…"_

Liam closed his eyes as the light turned blinding, only for a moment. _"Goodbye Liam." _Was the last thing he heard. He opened his eyes and Alli was gone. Gone to the light. Gone to where ever he went to be at piece. He started to cry again, but for a different reason. He was happy. Happy he got to see Alli one last time. Got to talk to him. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Alli. I'll do what ye asked big brotha."

"_**I'm so glad I got to hear you."**_


End file.
